Broadcast cell sites are devices capable of radiating modulated electromagnetic waves for communication purposes. Cell sites (often called cell towers, base transceiver stations, base stations, mobile phone masts, etc.) are communications installations that use broadcast cell sites to provide network connectivity to cellular-enabled mobile devices. There are numerous standards for defining protocols for cell sites and mobile devices that connect to them such as, but not limited to, GSM, CDMA, and the standards specified by 3GPP.